User talk:ZEM/Archive 3
Sonic Template It's no big deal. ^.^ We fixed it a while ago. No need to apologize. We all forget things. 19:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :So what's new here? 20:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Cool. I'll add you to my friends later. I gotta start logging this thing off. On YT, I'm SoulHedgehog. 21:08, 5 April 2009 (UTC) TUGS and CuldeeFellRailway ZEM I saw you unblocked CuldeeFellRailway. But who was he autoblocking?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Never mind I saw on your forum.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Theodore Eps They are Theodore's Day Off and probably Foduck and the Rainbow. I will let you know if I was right or not.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It was Foduck and the Rainbow.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) My Page Zem, is there a reason why Goldenbear deleted my page??? Goldenbear has gone and deleted my page. What did I do to deserve that?! :Yh, he deleted mine too! If you're that bothered by it (I wasn't really), you'd be better off asking Goldenbear himself. ;-) Just came here to say though that there is a typo on MediaWiki:Sitenotice, in which the word "received" is misspelt. I before E, dontcha know! 14:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, but I should have said "except after C", because that is what is relevant here. 15:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Duke's Face In Sleeping Beauty when the adventurers find Duke doesn't his face remind you of Oliver's?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Just Discovered!! ZEM according to this site there will be a Rusty Hiro as well as the Patchwork Hiro. This means that the Patchwork Hiro will probably be a restored Hiro with flags and what not on him like the team colors James. Right?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:41, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :And here are the Theodore eps. The first one is All Quiet in the Big Harbour(the second one on the list).Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::The second ep is Theodore to the Rescue(third on the list)Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Autoblock issue sorted Hello ZEM, I am now able to edit again just to let you know. After posting about the issue upon newtugboatsthomas.forumotion.net and receiving a reply from you, I was still blocked from editing whether by IP address or when logged in throughout 5th and 6th April. I am still using the same IP address whether logged in or not and had to wait for the expiry time of the block to come before editing again. Once again thanks for the help! PryceV1 19:32, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Theodore Eps A Joke Too Far(15th on the season three list) and Theodore and the Ice Ship(18th on the list). PS did you get my messages in the "Duke's Face" and "Just Discovered!!" sections?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) user 59.101.139.68 (i call him talk) CuldeeFellRailway here user 59.101.139.68 (i call him talk) made a fake User:SC.rufferyfan. can you block 59.101.139.68 (i call him talk) or delet 59.101.139.68 (i call him talk) accpunt page. he also use my image with OUT asking me. that make me anrgy > : ( Okay Okay. CFR Well, I told him he should take his mobile number off his user page. He todl me to "go check myself", which I assumed was meant to be offensive, so I blocked him - but only for three days. I'll go see what I can do. Aurum Ursus 04:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks ZEM'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 04:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Help? Hello, I was wondering if you could identify the source of this train image, I'm pretty sure its not thomas but I was wonderin if you had any insight anyway. If you do please e-mail me at joecool6ix@gmail.com. Thanks! http://img2.imageshack.us/img2/4645/triviapicture1.jpg Could You? ZEM could you move, archive, and protect my talk page please?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again ZEM!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:18, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Your welcome about the Theodore eps. I consider it my way of thanking you for all you have done for me and the WIkia!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) yo yo goldenbear deleted my bulldog170 account. please tell him to leave my account alone. Bulldog180 Woof!. 15:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) OMG OMG zem i like what you did to my page, can you tell me how to do that. user: mays Hey zem i whant to know what happend to the Human thomas and friends images i uploaded. talk soon uase: mays. hey user zem if you go to my user page you can read my new thomas and friends love fanfic. please tell me what you think. user: mays Theodore Eps and Sorry Today's(friday) eps are Hank's New Name and Theodore and the Northern Lights. I am sorry about not posting yesterday's(Thursday) eps. I went to church and then went shopping and didn't get back home till really late. Again I am REALLY sorry.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Images Discovered ZEM I found images of the trains CuldeeFellRailay found. I found them at the Traincellar.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:37, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Image:WoodenCharlie.gif Image:WoodenVictor.jpg Image:WoodenHiro.jpg :Did you notice that all three have a head lamp? And Charlie reminds me of a cross between Proteus and Billy painted blue.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) From the blurred picture of Charlie, is Charlie numbered 14? I know Hiro's 51. Oliverwestern 13:09, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks ZEM for mentioning me in your video! I wonder what that coat of arms on the side of Victor is though. And I am glad you understand why I could not post the Theo eps.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:28, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Theo eps Theodore's Birthday Surprise and Theodore's Backwards Day. And wishing a very happy Easter to you!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:16, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also does anyone know if Hero of the Rails will be in full CGI or only have CGI faces people etc.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:49, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Easter Theodore eps Theodore and the Oil Rig and Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat. PS Could you add Charlie's pic to his page?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:20, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::::ZEM did you get my message on the TUGS Wikia?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::::More Theo eps The Dark and Scary Cove and Foduck the Vigilant. PS Can you add Charlie's number(14) to his page too?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) S 13 Club Can i Be in the S13 Club ZEM I Love Thomas Tank Poop! Poop! i found some info abot s13 smudger will retern or duke will or bothe will it says on youtube the person deleted it now thoght Re: Hey Thanks I did have a good Easter and I am glad you did too. And about the TUGS links you can get to them when you get to them.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:17, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :The Theodore episodes are Different Strokes - Different Boats and Hank and the Mermaid.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) General You missed these questions in previous posts. I understand you missed them; but could you answer them? Did you notice that Hiro, Victor, and Charlie all have head lamps? Does anyone know if Hero of the Rails will be in full CGI or only have CGI faces people etc. Can you add Charlie's number(14) to his page too? PS Theo eps are True Blue Friends and Bumper Buddies.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:18, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :ZEM I saw the TATMRR YouTube video you found and I saw the face-less Lady, but I don't think it's an ERTL because it doesn't have any coupling hooks. You were looking for an ERTL right?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I know what you mean because when you mentioned the face-less Lady it sounded really familiar but I'm not sure if I really saw it before or not.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I thought those names were confirmed in The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways.?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Thomas DVD Do you know if the last four Season 12 eps will be available on DVD? Or will the season incomplete?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :A lot of the episode videos have been removed by the YouTube user. Should I remove the videos as I find them or tell you so you can find a new version?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:47, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I lost track of time. I thought I had another hour until Theodore came on. But I was wrong. :-( So I missed the eps but I think they were The Day Ice Came to the Harbour and Theodore’s Bad Dreams. Since the season 1 and 2 lists on the Theodore Wikia seem to follow Qubo in order I am pretty sure that thease were the eps. Again sorry. PS this is my 1,100 post.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:37, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Need some help Please... Hey ZeM, can u pls help me to edit my Userbox ? where can i learn how to edit it? Thanks. TheRTF The Theo eps are... Theodore’s First Pull and Theodore and the Queen.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::More Theo eps "Theodore and Bluenose" and "Is Anybody Listening?".Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) concerns I have a major concern about the new design: I can't find anything, I like the other one because you can scroll to find the character. I make customs on YouTube, and it is hard and complicated to find a basis engine, and more harder to find an engine period. Why the changes? SPFan909 00:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Also Goldenbear deleted and messed up my page, which makes me angry >:-( Sounds good. It is a little hard to find stuff. Tonight's Theo Eps... are George Buzzes the Dock and The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Links Hi ZEM. Goldenbear and I have been debating over whether or not multiple links of characters on a page is pointless. For example, I get rid of links of characters in episode plots, because there is already a link to that character in the 'Featured characters' list. As well as that, if a article is linked twice anywhere on a page, I get rid of the second/third/etc link because multiple links, in my opinion, are superfluous. What's your opinion on this? 01Salty 08:56, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Theo eps Best Friends and Theodore and the Big Harbour.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Youtube Yes I am. I am Bulgy13 on Youtube. 01Salty 23:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for considering me worthy of adminship. BTW in your talk archive 6 did you see what I wrote in the section above the admin section? And could you archive my talk page again? One last thing. Since Charlie has the number 14 on his side, do you think the rumour that Emily having the number 12 shown on her is true? And who do you think number 13 will be? Not Hiro because he has the number 51. Hmm...Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:35, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for archiving my talk page.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:46, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Message * Did you know that Neptune's Refreshments appeared in Too Hot for Thomas in the sing along extended version BUSY? talk hey zem i want to know the user that came up with this title Thomas and the Three Musketeering Engines, i am not upset i just want to talk to him.Mays 16:16, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Zem i tryed your idea and i can not handle haveing two user acounts. can you please deleat my user: mays2i would like it.Mays 15:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hey zem if you put in this donaldthescotishtwin you will see a video that shows trackmaster duke only on you-Tube.Mays 21:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hey zem how has your summer been do you like the changes i made to the Shining Time Station list.Mays 17:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hey zem i am on my grandparents computer it is the only time i can update my web page, and so you will know i will send somthing like this to you every time i am on.Mays 22:05, 7 June 2009 (UTC) hey zem i am on a friends labtop here i can make edits.Mays 16:33, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hey zem that image that user uploaded how could you let SonichuCWC do that i think its gross!.Mays 17:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hey zem i am sorry for my last talk, Its just that i was on ends when i saw that image. again I am sorry.Mays 15:58, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Hero of the Rails (May 2009 Update) Whilst browsing upon YouTube for any latest updates upon Hero of the Rails, I came across this video showing a preview of Hero of the Rails! Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRVWyeCPkwc Here is another video showing Wooden Patchwork Hiro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MERwWl_yYfU&feature=related PryceV1 20:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Mystery link Hey ZEM! I was on YT and for some reason Scrap Oliver has a link to your page. Any reason why?SPFan909 20:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Butch's face How do we know that Butch had a face in the mountain scene in Horrid Lorry? He's too far away and facing away from the camera! Also, just so you know, the lorries do return later in the series, san their faces. Their license plates are the same though. Jim 11:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) CuldeeFellRailway is Madbomberfan its me CuldeeFellRailway and iam sorry for the toble i cuased. Bureaucrat I contacted Eulalia459678 asking if he had seen Adthinsp lately and this was his response: "According to , s/he last logged in at 11:39, March 22, 2009. If you or whomever get community support, you can use and ask for bureaucrat rights to be given." I don't know if this helps or not.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 05:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Mystery link The Custom from my YT account! Very odd, isn't it? Bear face textures ZEM, would you please help me find some good face textures for Bear and Class 40, a.k.a The Diesel? I plan to reskin their prototypes in Trainz. Jim 21:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Bulgy'sfriendfan1 Zem thanks for welcomeing me to this site i am glad to be aboard the Thomas and friends wiki Bulgy'sfriendfan1:The only fan of bulgy's friend LOL ) RE: Page Deletion Good point, put I made sure this time that I only deleted pages with no content in them that hadn't been added by the Wikia bot. And if they edit again, the bot will regenerate their user and talk pages. Thanks anyway. Aurum Ursus 04:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) hi helo zem i tim/user tugs is on youtube scine iam not his friend he is stealing my videos and wood u like me to make u as a ttte User:madbomberfan tuesday 9 june 2009. HOtR Trailer! New one :P right|312px It looks IREAL if u ask me... :( Re: Thanks for helping! You're welcome. As I said before I consider it part of my "job" of being a Wikia member. I couldn't find the edit button at first either, but I went to the history page of what ever particular page it was and there was a botton at the top that says "Edit this page"; so that's what I did.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:05, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome again. I wasn't here for it either.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Problem!! I don't know what's happening, but it's not the first time when someone deletes some of the pages from "Totally Thomas" dvds,... now someone else has to write them again. Can u do something about it ? Thx :D TheRTF 19:29, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Archive and Protection Can you archive and protect my talk page again please? Thanks!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Strange discovery Video:Hero of the Rails Victor Maybe u have found it already :P Re: Boxen Railways Yes two. The first is the video another user showed you: the one of Victor. And the other is on this link. It says that Thomas will be voiced by Martin Sherman in the USA.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Victor's prototype! I was just browsing thru a Trainz payware site called Paulz Trainz and I found model looked just like Victor's shape! He's based on a Bagnall 'Victor' 0-6-0ST! Jim 19:49, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Uploads Hi, I'm fairly new to this site and everything I upload is always taken down. All my pics were and they said I need to do screen captures, how do I do this. 06 July 2009 SteamTeam Green Text ZEM what are the infolinks(the green text) for? And is there any way to either get rid of it or petition Wikia to remove them?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh well. Thanks anyway!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's gone now! How did that happen? Did they disappear for you too?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) talk hey user ZEM can we be friends, I mean its been a while since I sent you something like this.Mays 23:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Could I please be a mod? Is there any chance I could be a mod for this wiki? You know that I am a mod on the TUGS and TUGS Fanon wiki and that I can be trustworthy. Plus I just created a new category which I wish to add to some protected pages. Vandalism is the last thing I'll do and I will try my best to improve this wiki. --Vitas 09:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) YES I'm unblocked! also ask the creator of the wikia to give you bracaunt powers or what ever say it lol rawrlego Rawrlego here 12:55, 20 July 2009 (UTC) BIG NEWS about HOTR ZEM go look at the my post on your forum! I also left a PM.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome. And thanks! I'm happy for you, me, Goldenbear, and Vitas!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Cool you just got bureaucrat rights!!! Damien the Hawk 23:57, 22 July 2009 (UTC) hero I printscreened a patchwork hero pic from Go,Go thomas! Can you put it on the hero page? or make me Administrator, --Welcome! 12:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) a user zem what in the world did you do to my user page this is mays here and i am mad. Thomas the Tank Engine's Big Yellow Treasury I have this book I got at good will and I noticed it had no page so I made it. I love editing here. Damien the Hawk 12:19, 23 July 2009 (UTC) DameinHawk is right I We love editing here :D were friends on this wikia